The Cherry Blossom
by Lady Yukina
Summary: My very 1st Naruto Fanfic! Kakasaku! There are several couplings on this story. I also added some new characters and few of my very own songs but some are copywrite but I will write them down! ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

The Cherry Blossom

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character but I did create my own and the songs!

This is my first Naruto Fanfiction; I hope you all enjoy it! Please, Read and Review!

* * *

Prologue

The rain came purring down with strong winds rustling each windows and doors of the village. It wasn't threatening or any sign of danger, it was just nature. Everyone listened to the storm outside their home, they pray for it to pass.

Somewhere in the village, two souls became one. It became possible because of the rain, if anything; it was like nature blesses them this night.

A soft moan escapes a female's lips. A pleasurable groan and the sweat they shed each movement, like a symphony coming together. The heat rising each time, they couldn't turn back. The noise of the rocking bed made it clear, they were together. If anything, the storm has created a distraction that it's impossible for anyone to notice anything.

The sweet and soft moan continued. The breathing became heavier and faster, they were on the edge. Seconds became minutes and they continued on, holding on for the moment. Then, a gasp came from both lovers, a sweet release.

He roll off from her slim body but kept a protective arm around her waist, they laid back and listened to each others breath. She cuddled closer to him. They shared body heat and enjoying each other's embrace.

The man kissed his lovers forehead and smiled lovingly, "I love you…"

T.B.C

Next: Chapter One – Strawberries

Author: Konnichiwa, this is my very 1st Naruto fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy this short 'Prologue' I created. I know my English such but I hope you continue to read, I'll do my best not to mess it up!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

The Cherry Blossom

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I did create my own and the songs!

* * *

Chapter One Part 1: Strawberries

Three Years ago…

"…_a rumor has it that they've been lurking around the shores and been demanding to get board to any ships that will go to Fire Country," Tsunade eyed them, "Now, they're threatening locals…"_

"_I already got permission from the Raikage for you to investigate this situation. They will provide you a home and everything you need; they will let you know more when you reach Lightning Country"_

_Tsunade took a deep breath, "I expect a monthly report from each of you; also, I suggest that you find jobs so you won't attract any suspensions…"_

"_Apparently, the Raikage is a good friend of mine so he already assigned you jobs near the disturbance."_

_The 5th Hokage stared at the four figures in front of her, "Any questions?"_

_Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura stood in a straight row in front of the Hokage. They were silent, they understood their duty._

"_Well then, here is your registration and paperwork's." Tsunade nodded and handed them the documents, "The ship leaves at noon tomorrow; it takes 3 hours to get there so leave as soon as possible…"_

"_Ladies, good luck on your mission…"_

_Then the girls left the room. Once outside, they looked at each other._

"_Meet at the gate at 8a.m tomorrow morning…" Sakura instructed, "Have a good night sleep and pack the things you need…"_

_The rest of them nodded and they all disappeared in one jump._

_Tenten_

_She met up with Gai, Neji and Lee at the training grounds._

"_Well? What happened?" Lee asked, "What did she say to you girls?"_

_Tenten smiled, "I have a mission…"_

_They all stared at her._

"_Mission?" Gai blinked._

_Neji just stared at his female team mate._

_Ino_

"_Yeah, she asked us to travel to Lightning Country…" Ino answered._

"_Li-lightning country?" Choji stammered, "Why so far?"_

"_Well, the trouble began there so we are going to investigate there…" she replies._

"_How long is it going to be?" Shikamaru asked._

_Instead of answering, Ino just smiled._

_Hinata_

"_It's 'B Rank' mission and I'm proud to be part of it…" Hinata smiled at Kiba and Shino, "I'm doing this to be part of something big and it's an opportunity, I'm taken it…"_

_Both boys smiled and nodded._

"_Just take care of your self, you hear?" Kiba patted her head, "We care about you…"_

"_And if you need anything, just send a word…" Shino added, "We will be there…"_

_Hinata nodded._

_Sakura_

_She leaned her back against the wall, eyes closed. Her bag was already to go beside her bed and her alarm was set. Now, she just waits for it to go off. Opened her eyes and looked at the picture frame in her lap._

_It was an old image of her when she was 13 years old, it was taken 5 years go. 18 years old Sakura Haruno sighed deeply as she looks at it. Over the past few years, she have grown and matured. Her feelings for Sasuke became mutual after he returned to Kohona. They became close, all four of them. Her appearance changed just a little but she kept her hair short._

_Once Sasuke and Naruto became Jounins, they worked with Sakura every day when they didn't have any missions along with Kakashi. A year after, Sakura passed her Jounin test with flying colors._

_The three men in her life, she adored all of them. They've been gone from a mission for the past 2 weeks now and won't be returning until next week. She will be long gone by then, she sigh again._

"_Hey guys, I have my first mission without you along…" She smiled at the image, "I hope I'll see you soon and that you're all safe…"_

_She felt her eyes dropping, "…wish me luck"_

_Then she fell asleep._

…

_A week later…_

_Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto approached the familiar gate of their village._

"_Home sweet home" Naruto grinned, "Three weeks away and I already miss this place!"_

_Kakashi and Sasuke just smirked but silently agreed._

_They needed to report to the Hokage but that was the least of their worries. For the past 3 days traveling home, there was one important thing was on their minds, a certain pink haired kunoichi._

_Shikamaru greeted them at the gate, "Hey, how was it?"_

_Naruto snorted, "Nasty, those dissolved flesh will be the death of me at night!"_

_Sasuke smirked, "He fell into a pool of them when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going…"_

_Kakashi laughed, "He then started screaming like a girl!"_

_They laughed at Naruto who turned red from embarrassment._

"_Yeah, yeah… laugh it off, gezz…" He snorted again._

_Shikamaru then looked at them, "Oh yeah, before you go over to Lady Tsunade… Swing by Sakura's apartment…"_

"_Eh? We were on our way there anyway to see her!" Naruto grinned, "We'll see you later!"_

_Shikamaru was about to say something else but the three already vanished out of sight._

_He sighed, "Well, they'll find out sooner or later…"_

_Kakashi was 1st at the door. Then Sasuke who smirked, Naruto came last and very annoyed._

"_That was luck!" Naruto snap._

"_Yea, sure…" Sasuke grinned._

_Kakashi have been knocking on the door but nobody answered. He frowned._

"_Hmm… she seem like she isn't home…" Naruto said, "Maybe she went for a walk?"_

_Kakashi then notice a piece of paper sticking out the side of the door. He slowly removed it and unfolds it._

_He noticed the hand writing and read it out loud, **"My balcony window is open. Go right in!"**_

_The boys blinked but they jumped up and landed on the balcony anyway. Sure enough, the door was unlocked._

_They stepped inside and found themselves in Sakura's bedroom. It was clean and tidy, nothing seem to be out of order except their pink haired team mate._

"_I wonder where she is," Naruto put his hands behind his head._

_Sasuke was leaning against the doorway looking around the room. Kakashi in the other hand found another note in the dresser; it was placed beside the picture frame of them from 5 years ago._

_Again, he read it out loud._

_**Dear Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto**_

**_When you find this, it means I'm already gone. I was given a mission to lead a team of four by Lady Tsunade at Lightning Country. I am accompanying by Ino, Hinata and Tenten._**

_**It's a 'B rank' mission so don't worry, I'll be fine without the three of you being near me. Beside, it's about time for me and the girls to spread our wings and show the world what we can do!**_

_**Anyway, I can't tell you everything so I'll keep it short here.**_

_**I miss you guys and I hope you'll understand that I need this more than anything. I'll keep in touch; I'll send a letter every month since I have to report monthly anyway!**_

_**I'm not sure how long the mission is going to last but please, keep me in your hearts!**_

_**- With love**_

_**Sakura**_

_**P.S Please, lock everything before you leave! Thanks!**_

_Kakashi sighed deeply after he finished and sat on the chair next to the dresser._

"_Damn, we weren't here to support her…" Kakashi hang his head low._

_Naruto was shock and Sasuke was silent but both of them were upset for not being there for her. They remain that way for few minutes. Just then, Naruto was sniffling around._

"_What is it Naruto?" Sasuke eyed his best friend, "Stop sniffling around…"_

"_What's that smell thou…" Naruto frowned, "It smells nice…"_

_Kakashi took a deep breath and sigh. He closed his eyes and breathes in the scent. Sasuke also began to notice, he just remained quite._

"_It's strawberries…" said Kakashi, in a very soft tune of voice._

T.B.C

Next: Chapter One – Welcome Home

* * *

Author: Hi all! I hope you enjoy this short chapter! I don't know if it makes sense to you guys but after 'Prologue' this is the story **before** that! You'll understand when you read each updates! Please, R&R this chapter and let me know what you think of it!

Yes, to those who find my grammar needing to be fixing… I understand! I've been trying my best to get better, so please… Understand that English is not my 1st language!

Thank You Very Much For All Of Your Support!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

The Cherry Blossom

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I did create my own and the songs!

* * *

Chapter One Part 2: Welcome Home

Tsunade re-read the letter again for the 10th time that morning. She sighed deeply and looked over the to woman in front of her.

"Bring me the Jounin 8 along with their former teachers…" Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Tell them it's important and it can't wait! Oh after that, go get them!"

Shizune blinked, she nodded her head, "Hai Hokage sama!"

She left the room in a hurry and closed the door behind her. Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window.

Kohona have been peaceful for the past 3yrs and the town has been progressing beautifully. She was proud, very proud.

Tsunade again read the letter she have received 3hrs ago.

'_It's been so long but it couldn't be help…'_ She said to her self but before she could think a little further, her office door opened.

Nara Shikamaru, Akimichii Chojii, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma have entered the room.

"You called for us?" Asuma asked.

"Hai, but we have to wait for the others to come…" Tsunade answered who was looking down at her unfinished documents.

The two groups looked at each other but didn't say a word; they remained in a straight row in front of the Hokage who looked a bit distracted.

A few more minutes later, the door opened.

Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto entered the room.

"Oi, Tsunade-obasan! You called for us?" Naruto grinned widely!

Tsunade glared at him, "Don't called me 'Obasan' Naruto! And where is Kakashi?"

"I don't know! He wasn't around when Shizune came to us at the training grounds…" Naruto answered.

Tsunade sighed; she knew it would take a while for the famous white haired jounin to be found.

"I really need to talk about that man's timing…" Tsunade said.

Everyone in the room tried not to chuckle at that comment. They all knew Kakashi's habit after so many years of knowing him.

It took 30mins when the white haired Jounin appeared between Naruto and Sasuke with a very ridiculous look on his face.

"Gomen, I got lost in the way when the…"

"Save it Kakashi!" Tsunade cut him off, "You really need to do something about your timing!"

Kakashi just nodded while he rubbed the back of his head, "Gomen na sai…"

Tsunade stood up; the group in front of her stood up straight and waited. The Hokage walked around her desk and stood in front of them. She looked at all of them with a serious face, which cause the younger jounins to feel a bit uncomfortable: expect for Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino:

"As all of you should know that there has bee some disturbance over at the Lightning country for quite sometime…" Tsunade started, "The Raikage have send me a letter saying that the ruckus began to spread around for a while."

"Of course, you all know who I've sent to investigate this problem…" Tsunade noted that the group became stiff, "And yes, I understand that none of you have not heard a word from them for quite a while…"

Everyone held their breath for a second as they waited for Tsunade.

"They are alive and well…" Tsunade assured them as she saw them relaxed a little, "But there was a problem…"

Everyone became alert again at this.

"It seemed that the group of rebels are tricky and managed to sneak a few information and also, a group of them began forming near the Sound, Mist and Wind Country…"

"Our team has to separate to investigate this formation of the rebels…" Tsunade continue.

"No way! Are you serious?" it was Naruto, "You got to be kidding me! They have never gone alone on a mission before!"

"Naruto, didn't I just reassure you that they are alive and unharmed?" Tsunade eyed the blond boy who looked down at the floor and nodded, "They managed to get more information than I expected if that makes you happy…"

Tsunade grinned looking up to the four older Jounins, "You four should be proud… They manage to disrupt the formation on each country without getting themselves discovered…"

"What do you mean by that 5th?" Kurenai stared at the 5th Hokage.

"They were ordered to stand back until I send reinforcement to help them but…" Tsunade watched as each and every one of them caught on.

"Don't tell me they decided to do it themselves!" Gai was surprisingly shock at this news, "Oh my god…"

"Did they know how DANGEROUS that was?" Kiba added, "What were they thinking going after the rebels on their own…"

"I guess they didn't have to face anyone dangerous…" Chojii guessed.

Everyone was about to agree when Tsunade cut him or her off.

"Each rebel group were lead by one missing-nin…"

Gasped, shocked faces and mouth hang open. Tsunade noted that this news was starting to disturb make them uneasy.

"Maito Gai!" Tsunade voice rose to snap them back to reality.

Gai blinked and looked at the Hokage.

"Hai!" The man in green answered.

"Tenten have shown bravery and spunk on her mission to Wind Country! Facing the missing-nin named Kota Jury, the assassin of the Mist and defeating him in a single handily combat is very honorable!" Tsunade smiled.

Gai grinned; he looked over at Neji and Lee who stood up proudly.

"Sarutobi Asuma!"

"Ma'am!" Asuma eyed her.

"Yamanaka Ino have shown her true loyalty to Kohona at Sound Country by defeating the murderous Toki Mantua, another assassin from the Mist! She have used many tactics and wits on this mission!"

Asuma puff some smoke as he smirked. Chojii was grinning and Shikamaru smirked who mumbled 'what a troublesome girl…'

"Yuuhi Kurenai!"

"Yes 5th?" Kurenai was nervous.

"It's true, those who are shy and quit can be dangerous…"

Kurenai's eyes widen and the two boys between her were too. Neji even raised an eyebrow.

"Hyuga Hinata has shown quite a show at Mist Country! She have manage to take down the group leader before anyone of them realized his dead… Using her gift to locate, using her graceful moves undetected and poisoning the missing-nin Kola Nao by distracting him with a dance…"

Kurenai's hand came up to her lips that let out a gasped.

"She have used a tactic that didn't even dirtied her hands… Impressive!"

Kurenai smiled, she felt like crying. Kiba's mouth hung open and Shino closed it up for him. Neji breathe out softly but with a smile on his face.

Tsunade eyed Kakashi and the last two boys, who were waiting patiently.

"What can I say Kakashi," Tsunade began, "Haruno Sakura was trained under your wing and mine for a number of years…"

"She's talented and a genius…"

"Who and what?" It was a simple question from Kakashi.

"The missing-nin Kumo Hato, the blood thirsty assassin of Sound who killed 999 jounins… The Lightning Nin have confirmed it… Kumo's blood have stopped flowing from his body and his heart was attacked from the inside, his nerves were all misallocated and some of his bones were smashed as well…"

"The Nin also confirmed that Sakura did the same to two other missing-nin in the compound and…"

"Wait! She face not just one but THREE missing-nins?" Naruto was shocked.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, she did… They were no other than Hagu Rai and Toji Jo, the two missing-nin from Snow country…"

Everyone was shocked and surprised at this. Kakashi was speechless.

"Other than this, the mission was clean and the residence of each Country didn't even notice… Only those in the Kage's and Jounins who were suppose to be backup knew of this…"

"Wow, it was a pretty clean attack…" Sasuke was totally impressed at this.

"Yes it was… That is also enough for them to be accepted as ANBU" Tsunade smiled.

It was all too much, they couldn't believe it but it was true either way. Tsunade have never lied to them, not something this big.

The door opened and Shizune walked in.

"Hokage sama, they have arrived…" She said with a smile.

Everyone turned and looked at her then back to Tsunade who smiled. All have a curious look in their eyes.

"Their mission is over, there is no reason for them to be kept away from home and from their family and friends…" Tsunade grinned, "It was time to bring them back home…"

The turned to Shizune who smiled brightly, "They are at the usual place where you meet…"

With that, all of them vanished from the room.

Tsunade smile and Shizune giggled.

"A reunion, after 3yrs…" Tsunade smiled, she returned behind her desk and try to get some work done.

Gai, Neji and Lee arrived at the forest training ground, which they search around until they found a figure in the clearing. She had her back on them.

They noted that her black hair was long and on a single braid. They could tell that she was thin and tall but sensed a familiar but stronger chakra coming from her.

"Tenten?" Lee called out

The figure slowly turned, the three men gasped. It was Tenten but older and mature.

She smiled at them, "Hey guys… Been a while!"

Asuma, Shikamaru and Chojii entered the restaurant when they heard.

"Julie, give me more steak and beef! My party's here!" the familiar voice called out.

"Coming right up!" Julie answered.

Shikamaru was the first to recognize her. She was taller and just the perfect build for a woman. Her hair was clipped on top of her head, her face mature.

"Hey, you guys going to stand there all day and stare at me? Or you lots going to sit down and join me?" Ino grinned, "Come on!"

Chojii took the opportunity to walk pass Shikamaru, sat down beside Ino and gave her a bear hug. Ino laugh as she received a pat on the head by Asuma. Shikamaru grunted.

"How troublesome…" he said and sat across from her, "How are you?"

Akamaru barked excitedly as he caught the familiar scent and ran to it. Kiba, Shino and Kurenai followed until the excited dog jumped onto a small build woman who was sitting on a bench.

Her brown hair passed her shoulder. Her white eyes held soft and gentle was she patted the dogs head, "Hi Akamaru, it's been a while!"

Hinata looked up to her group, "Hi…"

Kurenai couldn't help it; she went over and hugged her, "Hinata! You crazy girl! Why did you do something so reckless!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Kurenai added.

Kiba and Shino patted her head and laugh.

"Good job…" Shino said softly, "Tell us all about it…"

Kakashi was the first to arrive followed by Sasuke and Naruto. They were on that familiar bridge where they met everyday. There was no one there but they continued to look around until a woman across from them appeared.

Her familiar hair was long silky and shines, her built was attractive that a man would be blind to ignore it. She was tall, her eyes held emotions that was familiar to them.

Sakura took a step forward towards them with a smile on her face, "Hi, its been a while…"

Naruto was the first to take action, "Sakura-Chan!"

The blond boy has taken her to a bear hug.

"Naruto! I missed you too!" Sakura giggled and returned the gesture until she felt a set of arms snaked their way around her waist from the back.

Sasuke have buried his face on her free shoulder, "Too damn long if you ask me…"

Sakura let out a laugh, "I missed you too Sasuke!"

She looked up over Naruto to find Kakashi watching them. He had the softest look in his eyes.

"Still wearing that damn forsaken mask Kakashi?" Sakura grinned.

"It's the trademark that I'll take with me to the grave…" Kakashi answered as he took the few step forward. A hand came up and places it to her head.

"It's good to be back!" Sakura smiled up to him.

"Welcome home, Sakura…" Kakashi smiled at her behind his mask.

TBC…

Next: Chapter Two – Spring Festival

* * *

Author: Hello all! I know this chapter seem to be long and a bit confusing but I hope you understood what I was trying to say!

'**Prologue**' Chapter began 2yrs after the girls comes back!

Thank you for reading! R&R, let me know if I need to work on anything beside my English!


End file.
